The invention provides for an adjustment arrangement for adjusting a camera and a camera arrangement comprising such an adjustment arrangement. The arrangement allows for adjusting the lens distance for setting the optical train of the camera.
Setting the lens distance is a major topic in camera systems, especially in a camera arrangement comprising a camera and a housing enclosing the camera. Usually, such a housing comprises an aperture defining the line of sight of the camera enclosed in the housing. A particular camera system known comprising a camera and a housing is a so-called dome camera.
A dome camera is a monitoring camera used in a protective system. Usually, the dome camera is incorporated within a hemispherical shaded dome made of plastics. Said dome is provided for protecting the camera against damage and vandalism.
Dome cameras have been used at flashpoints as well as in public means of transport both interior and exterior. A main advantage of such a dome camera is that it is not possible to determine the orientation of the camera hidden by the shaded dome. It is to be noted that in a dome camera the camera can be moved with respect to the dome forming the housing of the camera.
Document EP 1 729 269 A1 discloses a dome with optical correction for use in a vandal proof surveillance camera system. The dome comprises a transparent optical material, which itself comprises an inner surface and an outer surface. Both surfaces are essentially rotational symmetrical and exhibit non-spherical shapes. Said dome is used in a vandal proof surveillance camera system comprising said dome and a camera being pivotably mounted inside the dome.
It is to be noted that optical train is also referred to as optical assembly and is the arrangement of lenses to guide the line of sight. The position and angle of lenses are adjusted to guide the line of sight through the path required.
In a camera comprising a housing as illustrated above, it is a problem to be able to use the same parts in the optical train assembly to enable different lens settings and even to use different lenses to obtain the optimum lens configuration in the camera. The MBF (motorised back focus) also connects in this flexible setting.